


It Means Nothing (If I haven't got you)

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aftermath of the finale leaves Alex and Kara even further apart and in her darkest hour, Astra visits Alex. Title comes from It Means Nothing by the Stereophonics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Means Nothing (If I haven't got you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the finale. I refuse to believe that Astra is dead so in this the death has been faked.

She woke to feel Astra crawling into bed with her. She could feel bare skin against hers. Astra had gotten undressed. She was pulled into a strong embrace and she could feel breath on the back of her neck. Alex could feel tears settling in her eyes. She felt a soft sigh fall from the beautiful elder woman's lips. 

"I know you're awake, Brave one." Her voice soft. "Would you like to talk about it?" 

"No." Alex swallows thickly. "No I don't." 

"Alexandra." Astra pulls her closer and Alex can't help but begin to sob. She feels Astra's arms tighten around her. 

"I hurt her." She sobs harder. "I hurt her and now she can't look at me, I hurt my baby sister." 

"Brave one." Astra's heart breaks for the woman in her arms. 

"How do I get her to forgive me?" She turns in Astra's arms to face her. "How do I look at Kara in the face and not remember what I did to her?" 

"Alexandra, that wasn't you." Astra stares in her eyes. "There is nothing to forgive because that may have been your body but it was the Myriad that had your mind." 

"I wish you could have been there." Alex grips onto Astra's arms. "I wish you could have helped." 

"I know, my love." Astra leans her forehead against Alex. "I wish I could have been too."

"Everything is so messed up." She sniffled. "Kara can't look me in the eyes, Cat knows and spends her time glaring at me, oh and surprise they're dating now." 

"The little cat will be good for my niece." Astra smiles. 

"That is besides the point." The agent sighs. "Everything is so fucked and you're not here with me and Kara doesn't know you're alive or that we're together and i'm pretty sure its only going to get worse from here." 

"This does not sound like my Brave one." She watches Alex cry. "Brave one, everything will work out, you just have to believe that eventually you and Kara will find your way back to each other." 

"Hank is going to be annoyed that you broke out again." Alex finds herself smiling, even as the tears still fell down her face. 

"After this is over, we will be able to tell Kara." Astra reminds her. "Non thinks I'm dead, he can no longer use me to hurt her or you." 

"I know." Alex sighs and wipes her eyes. "I know." 

"Until then, little one, my night time visits are all we have." Astra smiles sadly. 

 

Alex lays back and looks at the woman that lays before her. The white steak of her hair, that was falling in front of her face slightly, her beautiful lips, captivating eyes. She was beautiful and she was Alex's. She moved forward and pressed their lips together. She slid her hands up from Astra's shoulders and into her hair. She deepened the soft kiss and felt Astra's hands move to her hips, gripping them tightly. It had been too long since Astra had been here. Too long since their lips had fused together. Too long since she had felt Astra's bare skin against hers. She moved her hands from Astra's hair and down to her tank top, she broke the kiss to remove it and to slide off her boy shorts, glad that the Kryptonian was naked before her. 

"We should talk more." Astra murmured, all while taking in the sight of Alex's body 

"I haven't seen you in weeks." She licked her lips. 

"You need to talk about this to someone." Astra bit her lip as Alex moved closer. 

"General." She smirked. "Put that mouth to better us, please." 

"Yes, Agent Danvers." Astra surged forward and connected their lips in a heated kiss.

 

Their hands began to explore each others bodies and for the first time in weeks, Alex felt free. The stress that she had been carrying around her shoulders began to fade away. She could hear Astra whispering into her ear in Kryptonese. She could feel Astra's hands on her body. She gripped onto the woman harder. They hadn't told Kara about what had grown between them. She hadn't told Kara how she had felt after they had faked Astra's death. She didn't know if Kara would forgive her for keeping this a secret. She didn't know if Kara would forgive her for injuring her with Kryptonite sword. She didn't now if Kara would ever forgive her for keeping Astra being alive a secret. All she knew right now is that Astra was holding her, touching her, loving her, fucking her and she felt more loved than she ever had. She watched as Astra's hand slid between them and for the first time in weeks, she let herself go. 

When Alex awoke, Astra was gone. She rolled over to the pillow where the Kryptonian had been resting her head. She looked on the side and found a note from Astra, telling her she would be back as soon as she could and that she loved her. Alex placed it into the drawer. She had never been sentimental before Astra, now she kept everything that reminded her of her beautiful lover. She sighed as she heard the door bell ring. She slid on some jogging bottoms and a tank top, making sure she looked presentable before she greeted who ever was on the other side of the door. She walked towards the door and opened it. She stood shocked as Kara stood before her. 

"Hey." Alex smiled softly at her younger sister, who stood before her in her glasses and favourite pink cardigan. 

"Hey." Kara mirrored her smile. 

"You want to come in?" Alex asked. 

"Yes, I think I'd like that." Alex beamed and led Kara into her apartment. 

"Coffee?" Alex offered. 

"I'd like that even more." Kara giggled and Alex smiled, thank Rao for Kara and thank Rao for Astra. 

Without them, it'd all mean nothing. 


End file.
